If Only I Could
by BookwormGamer
Summary: All of Elibe, especially Lyca and Ilia, disapproved of pairings of the same sex. But they were just friends, right? What happens when friendship becomes love, though? LynxFlorina Rating for minor suggestive themes and partial, undescriptive nudity. COMP
1. Florina's Feelings

Hey, this is my second fanfic and my first Romance fic. It's what got me out of my writer's block, since the fanfic writer of Legend of the Emblem didn't play FE7 and wanted this pairing, so here is If Only I Could! The first two chapters are shorter than the others, so I'll include them in together.

**Disclaimer:** I WILL buy you Nintendo. I WILL! But for now, all I have are my fics...

**WARNING: **The pairing is LynxFlorina. This is shonen-ai, slash, yuri, whatever you want to call it. There is no sex, however, if that's what you're looking for. There is partial, undescriptive nudity and somewhat suggestive themes, however. But no, I'm not writing a lemon fic here.

**If Only I Could**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm so glad you made it," Lyn told me as we readied to take back Castle Caelin. "I was worried sick, but you got past all the archers and to Eliwood. I'm so proud of you!"

"Um...thanks Lady Lyndis...I'm glad I could help you, princess," Florina stuttered. Lyn laughed.

"I've been telling you for a year that since we're friends, we can drop the Lady Lyndis thing! Please?"

"I'll try...but Kent kind of got it stuck into me...and I really didn't want to argue back...because...you know..." Florina answered.

"Right, fear of men. Remind me some day to help you get over that fear, since besides us two, there's no one in Caelin that fights who is a woman," Lyn suggested. She turned around to the castle. "...now to save Caelin and my grandfather."

As they fought, Florina's priority was to protect Lyn. She became somewhat distracted though by watching her beautiful swordplay. Wild and reckless, yet with grace and finesse somewhow...it turned into watching Lyn, looking at her smooth face, filled with determination to save her grandfather yet regret with the Kutolah's belief in avoiding the taking of lives. She started roaming beyond's Lyn's face, and-

"Watch out!" Florina was jolted back to reality by an arrow flying at her. Lyn came just in time with her sword to deflect it, then proceeding to kill its archer. "Be careful, okay? What were you doing?"

"Um, I think a mage here used a sleep incantation," Florina lied. "I think he was killed now, though." She felt a small knot lying to Lady Lyndis, but of course she would. After all, she was bound to serve her.

"Alright, then." Lyn was always so trustworthy and trusted everyone back. They continued their fight.

**Chapter 2**

The fight was a success, and now they were off to Valor. After a fight with the Fargus Suicide Squad, the pirate captain offered passage to the ship. He was a kind but scary man to Florina. A lot of the men she had been meeting were, actually. The only ones she was absolutely terrified of were Raven and Hector, but the others she was just shy around; maybe slightly troubled, too.

On the ship, Florina saw Lyn talking to Hector, both looking out into the sea. Eliwood had told her that both had similar feelings about their lives.

"Both are energetic and like freedom, to be away from the court laws. Yet they have good intentions for their land and great feelings about it. They just don't know how to convey it and usually feel that they have trouble fitting in. Sacaens are thought to be wild savages. Hector's deemed an oddball. I think the difference is that Hector is more responsible. If needed, he would take every action he thought right as marquess. Lyn would probably just give up, believing nothing would ever change people's minds about Sacaens." Eliwood had told this when Florina asked about Hector's personality.

After she finished talking, Lyn walked away, though Hector stayed where he was. "Hi, Florina!" Lyn greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Lady Lyndis," Florina rushed out saying quickly, saluting. Kent had taught her that on the way to Port Badon.

"Oh, Florina," Lyn laughed. "Kent taught you that? I'm going to talk to him about it!" They walked side by side through the ship, when a cry was heard about a battle.

Throughout the battle, Florina protected Lyn, but this time, she was focused. Mages were in full force on the ship they were breaking into. Well, shamans.

"A magical feather?" Matthew asked as he stole something from the leader. He was about to be killed, when Lyn rushed over and slashed at the shaman desperately. She got him on the side, giving Matthew enough time to retreat. Lyn was always so brave and caring of others.

"You die, girl!" She had tripped in her rush to save Matthew, and she was down on the ground now.

"No!" Florina rushed over and reached out with her lance, beckoning Huey to fly faster. She made it.

"...well, Florina, you've saved my life. We're even, now," Lyn decided. "You're becoming a really good pegasus knight!"

"Not enough to serve you, Lady Lyndis." Another salute. Lyn shook her head as the Black Fang fled into their ships to start sailing away.

As both walked after finding Ninian, they passed the galley. "Really, Florina, please, you don't hear me calling you Soldier Florina, or Madam Florina, or Florina of Illia..."

"...Kent...just keeps...finding ways to g- ah!" The ship had met a large wave. No one was killed, but Florina was knocked into the wall. Her armor crushed against her, digging in, and she gave a cry of pain.

"Florina, are you okay!"

"...my armor...smashed and maybe harmed-"

"Where does it hurt?"

Florina flushed. "M-my...chest..."

"Oh...should I go get Serra or Priscilla." Florina shook her head, uncomfortable with the thought.

"They're both women."

"Don't...make them waste their staves...and...I really...don't know them..."

"Come on, into this room." Lyn dragged Florina into their shared bedroom (no, no sex). "I know some old Sacaen ways of healing that I can use just with galley ingredients." She left and then came back with several herbs. Fargus was smart enough to have his pirates eat more than meat and the occasional orange.

"We're friends and far more mature than Serra. Come on." Florina gave into it and removed her armor and shirt (no details). Lyn began mixing herbs, crushing them, and applying them. She was so smart and talented.

Florina became even redder as Lyn put it everywhere. Then, she calmed down a bit. It felt...nice.

"Alright, don't put your armor back on but your shirt's okay. It'll feel better completely after a few hours."

"Thanks, Lyn." Lyn smiled.

That night, as Lyn undressed for the night, Florina couldn't help but stare a bit.

**A/N:** Well, how was it? If you liked it, review and keep on reading, please! If you didn't, at least give the next chapter a shot and review about what you didn't like, please! Come on, I want them here bef-

Gatrie: Hey!

dials 9...1... OH SNAP MY BACK!


	2. Soaring in the Skies

Yay, I actually got reviews! I wouldn't mind more, though. Or is it that just most people think that because I said it was yuri, it'd have a lime or lemon? To anyone reading and hoping for that, it won't happen.

Sain: Well then I'm out.

Okay...? On with the fic! Chapter 3!

**If Only I Could**

**Chapter 3**

The time at the Dragon's Gate was a complete disaster. Eliwood's father, Lord Elbert died, Nergal nearly released a dragon, and now they were back, with no idea what to do. Hector's brother, Uther, suggested that they go to the Nabata Desert, and they would set out the next day.

Florina went to find where Lyn was. She was at a lake in front of Marquess Uther's castle, crouching and staring at her reflection. "Hi Lyn!" Lyn looked up.

"Oh, hi Florina..." She sighed and returned to gazing into the lake. Florina walked to her side and bent down.

"...what's wrong? The Lyn I know is cheerful and easygoing, always doing away with formalities with a bright face." Florina and Lyn were the best of friends, and she could not bear to see her this unhappy.

"...it's about Caelin..."

"What?"

"I don't fit in. My grandfather's gaining age and the poison, though he has recovered, has permanently affected him. Already as a princess I feel left out in court, always disrespected due to my Sacaen blood...what will I do as a marquess?"

"Let them see how good you are at ruling, Lyn, and how smart you are. Then they'll shut up in front of you. You have a strong personality that can change people for the better. Look at me. Do I stammer as much? Am I listening to Kent's formalities? I've been talking without stuttering even to Hector!"

Lyn gave a weak smile. "That's true...but that's not all...I would have been perfectly fine with this all...if it weren't for the fact that my home is Sacae. I love it here in Lycia with my grandfather, but I long for Sacae. The wide open plains I rode in, the streaming rivers I bathed in, and the wind that blew in my face. If only I could go back...if only I could...I long for freedom, and with this, I won't be able to rule Caelin..."

"You love Caelin, too, though."

"Yes, but Sacae more..."

"Do whatever you believe is best for Caelin. If you don't know how to rule, don't struggle with it. Find the best situation."

"...Ostia is very strong..." Lyn muttered, thinking about it.

"...and I know a way for you to feel free. Come on." Florina gestured to have Lyn come with her. Lyn shrugged, following. Lyn was taken to Huey, neither noticing Fiora who was following. Florina hopped on.

"Come on, I'll help you," Florina told her. As Lyn mounted up, she felt Florina's smooth, delicate hand. The pegasus knight had a smile on her face that made her face shone brightly, bringing out her best features. Lyn already felt less weary.

"Hang on to me," Florina suggested. Lyn put her hands on Florina's shoulders, who secretly blushed. "Alright, Huey, go!"

Lyn felt a rush of joy she hadn't had since the first time she rode on her father's horse. It was brilliant, soaring in the skies. She felt the wind blow against her face, her hair waving in the wind, and her clothes were blowing, too. It was wonderful for her legs to feel both Huey's tickling feathers and the cool wind.

Looking down, Lyn gasped. It was an excellent view up here. She looked wondrously at the wide sight of the land she commanded from here. Lyn kept looking everywhere, at the castle, at the town, at the forests, and especially at the plains.

Florina turned around her head. "Do you want to go faster?" Lyn nodded. "Hang on tighter." Lyn put her arms around Florina's neck, feeling the soft skin.

"Faster, Huey!" Lyn's spirit felt as if was soaring even higher than they were, all the way into the clouds and stars. This was almost as good as riding a horse across Sacae with the rest of her tribe. As the pegasus accellerated, Lyn put herself closer to Florina.

"Lyn, you're choking me," she stated.

"Sorry!" Lyn sliding her arms down. She turned red when her hands reached Florina's bosom, as Florina was not wearing her armor and instead, regular clothing. She forgot the violation of privacy it was, and Florina did, too, also enjoying it. Both loved it better than their flight.

"We'll do this as long as I'm your pegasus knight, Lyn, including throughout this whole adventure Florina excitedly proclaimed as they walked together after the flight. "It's amazing, isn't it? Just lifts your spirits away high into the sky!"

"Yeah, it was one of the best sensations I've ever felt," Lyn agreed. "I felt completely free, there, one with everything up there. Father Sky, Huey..."

"What about each other?" Florina asked. She regretted it instantly, knowing how awkward it had sounded. In Elibe, same-sex pairs were frowned upon and it sounded as if she was suggesting one...

Lyn was silent for a moment, thinking. "Yes, and each other."

"Florina, may I have a word in private?" Fiora came up asking. Florina nodded.

"Yes, sister. I'll see you later, Lyn!" They waved to each other as Fiora took her to a different hall.

"...sister, don't let yourself get attached to Lyn like this," Fiora pleaded.

"What? What are you-"

"I saw you two on the pegasus. I was following, watching the whole time. I was particularly interested in the part where you accellerated, and she adjusted her grib from your neck."

"Erm..."

"Lycia and Illia frown upon this the most. Please, sister. I have nothing against it, but I'm doing this for the wellfare of both of you. I have no desire to see either of you harmed or persecuted. Lyn faces enough already. You've grown stronger but may slip back from all of this. Please, think on what I have said." Fiora left.

Florina shook her had. "She doesn't understand. She and Kent have been growing closer, yet she has learned nothing about how hard her suggestions would be to follow. We'll make it through..."

That night, it was both of them sneaking peeks at each other.

**A/N:** Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Awful? There's a button on the bottom left of this page. It does something very good! It makes a window pop up, you know, in which you type your feelings about this fic so far. Then another button on that window is pressed, and then I become very happy, you know?

It doesn't matter how much criticism you have. I take comfort in just knowing you've read my fic and thought it was good or bad, though I would like to know your reasons, admittedly, so yes, I would like constructive criticism if you have it. That includes the kind where you tell me what's wrong.


	3. Detachment

I fixed the ability to let Anonymous people review, so those who couldn't use the magical button before can do so now! Ask Tim all about it!

Look, I know the people who have reviewed this want the chapters to be longer, but this is a fic I already unoficially wrote on another site as a request, though it wasn't a fanfic site. It was supposed to be a oneshot but it became five, short, fast-pacedchapters. And that's all I'm posting.

This oneis a major timeskip. It's going all the way to as they leave the Dragon's Gate the second time, after the gate is resealed and Athos dies from peer pressure (he didn't get exhausted; the three dragons dying gave him peer pressure!).

**If Only I Could**

**Chapter 4**

They had been taking many walks and flights together since that first time. Before, they were friends. Now, they were an essential piece of each other's life. However, Fiora's words had been haunting her for a while, and Florina was concerned about them as she walked with Huey through the forest.

While supplies were being purchased for the voyage, Florina remembered seeing a couple of women thrown out of a household by a pair of angry parents shouting in Ostia during her wanderings. Purely for their sexuality, they had been thrown out into the streets, left with nothing but each other.

Florina and Lyn had grown far too attached. They nearly slept in Lyn's bed together, once, and often Florina found herself without her sheet covering her in the morning. They truly did love each other. But was that all that mattered?

_I love Lyn even more than flying_, Florina thought. _But I love her enough that I don't want to see her get hurt, see her suffer...but it doesn't matter if we have each other, right? Isn't that right?_

She looked around as everyone walked to camp. It was night, so they would find Fargus tomorrow instead. Ninian had chosen to stay with Eliwood and sacrifice most of her lifespan, now in his arms being carried. Hector and Farina had their arms around each other. Erk was actually listening as Serra talked, also going through her hair. Wil and Rebecca had walked away from everyone, behind a few trees and bushes (00)...Florina and Lyn were different than all of these pairs. Or were they?

_Am I being too selfish with my love? I'd rather her stay healthy, safe, and alone then with me starving in the streets...her grandfather once grew furious with his daughter running away with a Sacaen. What if Lyn chose a woman?_

"Florina, I don't want either of you harmed," Fiora muttered as she rode by with Kent. Florina knew she had good intentions, and Florina should probably have them also.

"There's something troubling you," a voice remarked behind her. Florina turned around to see Matthew, who was still mourning Leila. "It's about another person, isn't it? I can help..."

"...I've never seen you this serious before. How can I trust you?"

"Why would I of all people be foolish with matters such as loved ones?" Matthew pointed out. Florina nodded and confessed in him. He stood thoughtfully for a while, then answered.

"Florina, I know no one in this army would give a damn about this stuff, but Fiora has a point about everyone else. You have a choice. Love each other and die young together on the streets or break both of your hearts, keeping her safe. It is a tough choice, I know, but Leila and I...look what happened. We loved each other, and I dragged her into the spying business, though she was always better. Look what happened to her..."

"Love is strong but sometimes you must hurt loved ones to show your love." And with that enigmatic note, Matthew left. "Oh, and if you're wondering, there's a lake nearby Lyn's staring into," he called out as he ran to catch up with everyone else.

Florina went to find Lyn. "What are you thinking about this time?" she asked. Lyn jumped up, smiling greatly at her.

"Oh, thinking about everything that's happened in the past two years, from saving my grandfather to killing Nergal. I'm especially remembering our flights..."

"Remember the time my armor crushed against my chest?" Florina added, reminiscing. Lyn nodded. They sat down, sharing their memories, and Florina felt that it was right and a good idea for them to love each other for sure, now.

"...and I remember: as long as you're my pegasus knight, we'll be flying together. Forever, high into the sky with each other," Lyn sighed, repeating the promise. They put their an arm each around each other's neck, caressing the other's hair.

"Lyn..." They were drawing closer to each other and both were, without noticing, slipping under each other's clothes (Florina had removed her armor again).

"...yes?"

"I'd like to ask you something."

"Tell me what, Florina..." As they drew nearer, almost about to kiss, Florina saw the couple being thrown out. She had a vision of her visiting Lyn's graveyard, tears in her eyes from making the wrong choice. She broke away and got up, tears swelling.

"...I'd like a removal from the Caelin army, to rejoin Illia as a mercenary," Florina lied, turning away from Lyn. Tears were flowing unchecked, as Florina sacrificed both of their hearts for a better future in Lyn's life.

"...I...see..." Lyn was staring into the lake again. The lake was moving back and forth, as if drops of water were heading into it (for those slower on the uptake, Lyn's tears). "...I will issue the order immediately..." She put her head in her legs. "So, I guess you're my pegasus knight only for a few more weeks, then...maybe days."

"...I guess so...Lady Lyndis..." Lyn gave a loud sob.

"...you are dismissed Florina. Go on with the others."

"...very well, Lady Lyndis..." She ran, tears now streaming down her face. At the campsite, she immediately headed to her tent and went to sleep. Fiora and Matthew had seen this, knowing what it meant. They put their heads down.

That night, Lyn did not even look at Florina when she entered the tent. And the next morning, Florina found her sheet still on her.

**A/N:** How sad, but there is still one more chapter after this! So find out how this relationship ends.

Lyn: Does our love conquer all?

Me: No...it's more of a life-laughs-at-you kind of thing.

Lyn: goes off to cry

Me: I think I shattered her reality. Sacaens...Florina, while the fic still has effects on both of you, go off and comfort Lyn, will you?


	4. Epilogue: If Only I Could

Hey, I'm updating a bit early since I might not be on tomorrow, and maybe for a while after. This is going to be the final chapter, okay? I know, we all want it to be longer, but it won't get extended.

...so, will Lyn and Florina find each other, making sweet love in the night as this turns into an M-rated fic? Or is there going to be people starting to emo on the new carpet I rolled in? Or does Elibe get pissed at me and blow up? Find out in the final chapter!

**If Only I Could**

**Finale**

Florina had been flying for three days, searching for Lyn. She had been so busy as a mercenary that she had never learned until a day ago that Caelin became part of Ostia and that Lyn had left for the plains.

She had returned after these three years, making up her mind to tell her what had really happened that day in the forest, hoping for Lyn's acceptance of her apology. To any lengths Florina would go for Lyn. She spent half of her latest pay on an expensive bouqet of flowers from all over Elibe for Lyn, all of the Sacaen woman's favorites.

"...I'm coming for you..." Florina whispered as she soared in the night sky. She had yet to decide whether to use Lyn or Lady Lyndis.

As she flew above the plains of Sacae, she searched for any tribe to ask about the Lorca. Then, shefound a group of nomads camped for the night. Florina had Huey dive down, and to her joy, spotted Guy and Rath, both from the Kutolah tribe as she dismounted. "Guy! Rath"

Rath looked up and merely nodded, resuming his conversation with his father. The swordsman was more friendly, though. "Florina! Besides Rath and some visits from Matthew, there hasn't been any contact from others reaching out here in Sacae!" He was dressed in his blue robe as usual.

"...what? But how about the Lorca and Lyn? She hasn't reached out to you and Rath?"

"...come with me," Guy muttered, walking away. Florina followed, confused. As they walked, clouds had been gathering and were now as black as the sky was.

They had reached their destination. Florina gave a shudder. _No..._

"This is where she lies forevermore," Guy sadly claimed, "returning to Mother Earth. This is her grave." Instead of a tombstone, there was something that would always mark her final resting place, no matter how long the ages past. The Mani Katti and Sol Katti had been stuck in the ground.

"The swords mark the end of the grave," Guy explained, "and who lies here. No one can take those two blades out but her, after all..."

"...but...how...did she..." Florina could not bring herself to say the words.

"After her grandfather died of old age, she abdicated the rule of Caelin to Ostia and rode to Sacae alone, when she found the Lorca, who had returned in size by a small margin. She fought the current leader for the command of the tribe and emerged victorious easily. However,the Lorcastuck to the traditions of a male ruler, even as her father's last descendant stood before them. So the man who was defeated remained the leader. The Kutolah know this because several months ago, the Lorca fused with our tribe, their numbers dwindling again."

"That was a year ago. She left, and just a day ago, we found her. Wedefinitely knew itwas no bandit that struck her down. She must have been fatally ill. So weak that without someone else to help her get the herbs required, she could do nothing but lie down where she was..." Florina felt guilty. All Lyn would have needed to survive would have been another person.

"But we knew Lyn had a strong body as well as spirit and herbs weren't that far away. She could have gotten them...we're clueless as to this part."

"...she lost the will to live," Florina muttered to Guy in disbelief. "She was always so bright, so cheerful, and she lost her spirit...she saw no point in living..." A tear slid down Florina's face.

"She must have given up completely on life...what could have driven her to this?"

"Prejudice and horrible traditions across Elibe," Florina answered, feeling torn apart inside. Would this have happened if she had not shattered their heats three years ago?

"...and so has the last of the bloodlines of Caelin's Marquesses and Kutolah's first leader passed. A great swordsman and a hero that saved us from the dragons," Guy spoke. He turned to Florina. "But to you, she means more." It started raining heavily.

"What? Y-yeah...my best friend..."

"...Matthew told me," Guy admitted. "He told me about what had happened that night in the forest..."

"Why did he tell you? I thought he understood."

"He did. I gave my word, and a Sacaen never breaks it, to not tell anyone else. Also, I am his closest friend and confidante. Not to mention that it was to make me understand both of us were not alone...Florina, you, Matthew, and I have had similar yet different situations."

"How so?"

"You see, you already know the tale of Matthew and Leila. Us three all know your story, too. Both ended with the death of one, yet both chose different ways. You chose separation, he chose keeping together. Priscilla and I...we were never going to have a chance. I'm a Sacaen and a mercenary. She's a noble. I have sworn to never see her again, and I long to see her, yet I can not. I chose separation, like you."

"But she is still alive. Why did you choose never to see her again?"

"...if I returned every once in a while, it would make it worse. Each time, we would be reminded of the way we can never be together, no matter how many times I come. Every time I must leave, every time we face separation again...and I would not run off with her. Too dangerous. You understand, I think..." Both were silent for a while.

"...I wonder, which way is better, then?" Guy asked. "The separation or the staying together?"

"...never in my life will I find out," Florina replied. "And I'm not sure I want to." Guy nodded.

"I'll let you be alone now," Guy decided, returing to his tribe. Florina stared into the grave. Just like Lyn stared into the lakes. Both saw a reflection. Lyn saw her appearance, and Florina saw her past decisions. She felt so idiotic, remembering something Matthew had told her. He said that no one in the army would care, though most outside would...

No one in the army...she could have gone to anyone if Lyn's grandfather had thrown them out. Yet she was too blinded by what she had known especially in Illia and Lycia about people's feelings about pairings of the same gender, as well as the vision she had of being at Lyn's graveyard when they nearly kissed. Ironic how that turned out...

These old traditions...they tore apart everyone's lives. Guy's Florina's, Lyn's...she was sure that thousands of others lived in the same torment on Elibe. Florina recalled something Eliwood had once said. Hector would fight against everyone's opinions against him, and make sure people knew what he was like before giving their final, permanent judgement. She was told he was popular and well-liked amongst the Ostian citizens now.

Eliwood had said Lyn gave up, letting them take control of her life. Florina would try and fight against them, to stop what had happened to them, and Guy, from happening to anyone else...

Lyn...the kind, hopeful woman yet inside struggling against the world, its inhabitants' rules set against her who in the end despaired. The smart, resourceful healer yet stubborn, recklesss, wild swordfighter. Lyn, the one who loved riding the earth and flying the skies. Lyn, the noblewoman of Caelin and the true heir to the leadership of the Sacaen Kutolah tribe...

"I love you...Lyn," Florina whispered, setting the flowers down on the grave. She waved farewell to Guy and Rathbefore having Huey fly again for an hour or two more before sleeping...she wanted to be alone that night.

As she was in the sky, Florina did not remember all the times she flew with Lyn behind her. She had questions in her head instead. _If only I could have listened to Fiora from the start...if only I could have told Lyn I loved her earlier...if only I could have remembered that no one in the group would care..._

Four words haunted her mind for the rest of her life, whether eating lunch or giving a speech about certain traditions.

_If only I could..._

"We have now mourned the loss ofthe member of the Lorca,Lyn," Dayan, the Silver Wolf, spoke somberly. "And...yet we must continue our lives as normal. The ground has hardened enough from yesterday's rain. Our horses will just make steep marks into the ground. We ride now." They mounted and their horses galloped across the fields.

As they rode, their horses stampeded into the ground, leaving deep imprints. At one point, the hooves pressed against the flowers Florina had layed down on Lyn's graveyard. They were not destroyed but instead pushed into the ground, embedded into the grave as the sun shone down.

**A/N:** Well, so endsthe fic **If Only I Could**...

Florina: You're supposed to italicize it.

Me: Shut up. I do as I please. Go cry at Lyn's dead body while the effects stay on both of you, won't you? I'm talking to my readers.

Just because this fic is over doesn't mean you can't review it! Oh, and so you know, I take requests or challenges. If you send me a pairing request that's incest, yaoi, or yuri, it better have a reason to support it. There is no way I'm taking in something as illogical as Matthew/Guy, Kent/Sain, Ninian/Nils, or Rath/Wil. Raven/Lucius would be okay, though. And nothing above M!


End file.
